


Bonnie's Breakdown

by Animatronic_Bunny



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animatronic_Bunny/pseuds/Animatronic_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll happen, the workers had said so often. One of these days, they'd break down and need fixing, and it would cost them. "</p><p>During a performance, Bonnie breaks down and is taken backstage to be repaired. During the process, Bonnie recollects the few haunting memories that linger within about the missing children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie's Breakdown

It'll happen, the workers had said so often. One of these days, they'd break down and need fixing, and it would cost them. But it was worth it, or so they insisted, in regards to the fact that the animatronics were attractions for children, and without children coming nor would adults, and the entire place would be shut down due to lack of business.

With Foxy, it was different. Foxy's 'stage' of sorts during the daytime was at Pirate Cove on his own, and so when Foxy broke down and severed off the frontal lobe of a childs brain, there was the excuse to remove him from activity and keep him stationed in the closed off area. With Foxy being on his own, he was quickly forgotten about as the children often focused on the stage band rather than Foxy - especially as time passed and the cove was forgotten by all but the security guard.

There was no doubt that it would happen to Bonnie or Freddy. Chica was relatively in better condition than they were and the staff felt less need to supply parts for her backstage. However, with Freddy and Bonnie being core members of the band - for Freddy's singing and Bonnie's guitar playing, it would undoubtedly cause an uproar should one of them break down. Therefore, it was logical to replace all the old Foxy replacements with backup replacements for Freddy and Bonnie. A few spare parts for Chica were also present, but everyone knew they wouldn't be needed for a long time. Unless children kept insisting on clogging up Chica's poor beak with their leftovers. The bib told them to.

It was in the summer that it happened. At a child's birthday party, twelve kids exactly, all present in front of the stage, boggling their eyes at the animatronics as the old machines drearily continued the repeated song they'd been singing for far too long. At first it wasn't even noticeable - a twitch of the hand strumming the guitar, here and there - but then it was as though someone had switched him into power-down in slow motion. While Freddy and Chica continued merrily singing away, Bonnie's head drooped down and his arm stopped moving over the guitar, letting out a groan of strained electrics as the animatronic bunny entirely lost its power. 

Instantly, questions came flying from the children, some of which who were leaning over the stage to look up at the rabbit with childish curiosity. To prevent the children from getting on stage and actually getting closer to him, the staff quickly cut the song, rendering Freddy and Chica motionless too. Usually in times like these, the staff allowed Freddy, Chica and Bonnie to walk around while one of them was getting fixed, but after the incident with Foxy, all three became motionless on the stage.

Fortunately for the staff on the heated day, Bonnie was rather lighter than the other two animatronics, excluding Foxy, who they didn't bother moving anyway, and so to move him off the stage and around the back was a lot smoother than it would have been with one of the others. Sliding aside the stray endoskeletons they had stationed on the table, they settled the animatronic down and got to work examining where the problem was. Grimances came at the almost-invisible presence of mucus and blood at the bottom of Bonnie's eyes, and in the end they decided that, to prevent it from becoming too obvious, they'd swap the head over. 

The endoskeleton inside was nothing short of terrifying to look at when it was powered up, but with the power out, it seemed just like a mass of metal fixed to resemble a human skeleton. Oddly, there were no traces of blood or mucus on the skeleton inside, so the staff crossed out the idea that it was what caused the malfunction and continued working to fix the endoskeleton up. It was obviously the power at fault, not the motions, so they had a lead, at least.

Unbeknownst to the workers, there was another presence in the room - one that had detached itself when the face of Bonnies suit had been taken off. A haunting sadness, watching the suit being pulled about as it was busily hurried in its fixings. The spirit never had had such freedom before, only ever when the suit had malfunctioned - the suit itself had effectively trapped it inside and the only way to feel present was to attach itself to the mobile animatronics at night.

It was child instinct that drove each of the spirits in their respective animatronics to the security guard, where they'd try to stuff the unexpecting human into a suit. The spirits had been regular attenders in life and had enjoyed coming to Fazbear's, and so they were careful to follow the rules in life. Except one, but that was an incident that got them here. So, as the rules beckoned, suits must be worn. But... perhaps that anger that had pent up was also there, driving the anger at the guard, who so closely resembled their murderer.

No one knew why Bonnie and Chica were so synced, why they moved together, why they acted the same way. Some figured it was because they were identical parts of the band, excluding their roles on the stage. It only took a careful reading of a newspaper print on the wall in the hallway to grasp an idea at what it really was that kept them so alike in what they did...

'Kids vanish at local Pizzeria - bodies not found.'

'Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance idnentified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead. Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust.'

It had been years, and the spirit barely remembered themself in life. If asked, they'd identify themself as Bonnie the Bunny, but that was because of how long they'd been inside the suit and how many times they'd had to perform.

But some strings of memories were still attached... not many, but some. 

It had been late at night... dark enough for the sky to turn its musky summer garnet shade of red, but not dark enough to be entirely pitch black. Fazbear's was always open later in the summer because it meant more booking up and more people attending. Or it used to, before the bite incident, but Fazbear's never broke that tradition. 

It was at one of these late night parties that the spirit had been at... unable to identify itself, it labelled itself as Bonnie in the memories. A curious child. Nothing more, nothing less. A hand was holding that child's hand in the memory too. Chica's spirit, or, as the spirit identified them as now, Chica. Chica was pulling Bonnie along in the memory, begging the child to come and see what she'd found. The Bonnie in the memory was insisting that they'd have to leave because it was the end of the party and that everyone was going home. Chica was saying something, begging to make it quick, and that it was a sight worth seeing. The child Bonnie hadn't said anything, but the memory led to them continuing on anyway, so perhaps the child Bonnie had said okay. 

The memory got a little static there, but only for a moment, because in the memory the distinct part of seeing the locked up cove was astounding. The place they'd only seen a handful of times before the bite. Child Chica seemed happy to have found it, proud even, when they were interrupted by.. Yes, that memory was unmistakeably Freddy. Loosely suited, obvious now to be a person underneath. But a child wouldn't know better, would they? A child would think it was Freddy himself. 

Child Chica and child Bonnie seemed happy enough to see Freddy, it seemed, but in the memory even then there was a feeling.. uncertainty. Like a seed of doubt, asking quietly in the mind, Why is Freddy here?

This imposter anyway was saying something, but the memory was foggy and all the spirit could recall was the man - or, 'Freddy' - saying something about Bonnie and Chica being backstage, and would the children like to meet them? The memory went foggy again after that, up until they reached the show stage when child Chica had asked child Bonnie if it were a good idea to see them. The spirit couldn't remember the reply. The last thing the memory held was the moment that child Bonnie opened the curtain for child Chica.

Not many people spoke about the incident now, except for a few comments wondering about the bodies, but when it had happened, the spirits had already been trapped in their respective suits. The spirit in Bonnies suit had never known that five children were kidnapped, and only found out during a performance on the stage. All the spirit could remember was itself and the spirit of Chica as children, peeking into Pirate Cove and meeting 'Freddy'. Perhaps the other three were already victims, or if not, were about to be. 

That was why the spirit was free back here, after all. Backstage, where the murders had happened, and where the spirit could reminisce the last few moments of living. It was horrible to relive those moments, but no worse than being on that stage in front of so many children that could live their lives. 

Bonnie and Chica were synced because they were together at the time, two children friends, and equally as curious. That curiosity caused their deaths, and that curiosity hauled them down the halls every night to see if the security guard had his suit on. It was likely it was a security guard had killed them anyway, since no parent or passerby knew that Pirates Cove was just there.

After around an hour of relentless fiddlings, Bonnies suit was fixed, and the spirit resumed itself inside, becoming not a spirit of a dead child, but Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny, who children adored and loved to hear the music played by. Bonnie the Bunny who never moved, never spoke outside of songs, and never, ever, got to say their final word in death.

And as it was, that Bonnie the Bunny was put back on stage with Freddy and Chica, where the tireless music kicked back up, and the spirit inside succumbed back to being a part of the animatronic.

Bonnie the Bunny, the musician.

Bonnie the Bunny, the dead child's final resting place.

Bonnie the Bunny, who in hours time would be making its way down the hall towards you, on your night shift.

Are you still afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a little oneshot about the murders. I didn't think five kids altogether could go missing while in a group, because surely one of them would've escaped? I don't know. I like the theory that they were all seperately taken on the same night. I also wanted to write up this as an idea I had as to why Bonnie and Chica were so in sync.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
